Noirceur
by Tehro
Summary: La noirceur dans l'âme, l'arrivée d'étrange personne va chambouler la meute de Scott. Comment Scott va gérer sa meute alors que des étrangers veulent les sacrifier pour des raisons étranges et obscures. Comment faire à ça? Que va-t'il se passer si on ne fait pas les bons choix. Ce passe après la saison 3A
1. Chapter 1

Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un étranger impressionnant.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le moment où Scott était enfin devenu un Alpha. Il sentait toujours la noirceur autour de son cœur, il était vrai qu'avec ses amis ils s'étaient sacrifiée pour après revenir, tout ça dans le seul but de protéger leur parent, les gardiens que le Darach voulait sacrifier afin d'être plus puissante que Deucalion. Le docteur Deaton les avait prévenus sur les risques qui pouvaient en découler. A chaque fois qu'ils sentaient la noirceur être trop présente, ils pensaient à bonne chose qu'ils avaient réussi à préserver, cette petite meute, composée de loup, d'une banshee, d'une chausseuse de loup, de deux humains, et de deux loups voltrons.

Bien que les jumeaux Alphas ne fussent pas lycéen ils avaient décidé d'y rester, sans doute pour être avec Danny et Lydia. Scott ne savait pas réellement s'il pouvait leur faire confiance tout de suite. Ils avaient quand même été dans la meute de Deucalion, ils avaient essayé de le tuer, et avaient tué Boyld

La vie reprenait son cours, et rien ne laissait encore présager de quelconque créature prête à se jeter sur eux toutes griffes dehors ou autre.

Scott devait être attentif à deux choses, la première était qu'étant un Alpha, il représentait une certaine convoitise par rapport à des loups qui pourraient être mal intentionné, surtout qu'il était maintenant devenu un vrai Alpha, il n'avait pas eu besoin de voler ce pouvoir comme Peter ou Derek l'avaient fait dans le passé. Le second problème qui pourrait se poser assez rapidement est la puissance du Nememton et leur sacrifice. Beacon Hill allait être une sorte de phare lumineux pour guider des créatures surnaturelles vers ce lieu, exactement à l'instar d'un phare dans un port.

Pourtant quatre mois s'étaient écoulé, et toujours rien, pas le moindre petit incident, rien ne pouvait pour le moment perturber la quiétude qui s'était installé dans la ville. Même Derek et sa famille était parti on ne sait où. Lydia avait appris à ne pas crier pour un rien, puisque son cri était entendu pour tous les loups à la ronde, ce qui pouvait être très gênant.

Le père d'Allison entrainait sa fille et lui partageait tout son savoir afin de pouvoir protéger les personnes qui leur sont chères et celle qui ne pouvait se protéger elle-même des menaces qu'elles pouvaient représenter.

Le docteur Deaton était devenu l'émissaire de Scott et de sa meute, normalement, son identité devait rester secrète, mais tout le monde était déjà au courant. Sa sœur n'avait plus réellement donné signe de vie. D'après le vétérinaire, elle est toujours l'émissaire de Deucalion, mais ce dernier semble s'être un peu calmé. Elle reste de toute façon sur ses gardes au vu de la menace qu'il a représenté et qu'il peut toujours représenter.

Scott avait été mal à l'aise que Deaton soit son émissaire puisqu'il était celui de la famille de Derek, pourtant celui-ci l'a toujours conseillé, comme il l'avait fait pour Derek en même temps. Maintenant Derek était redevenu un Béta, il pourrait très bien rejoindre Scott et sa meute, mais d'après l'émissaire, jamais Derek acceptera d'inverser les rôles. Scott aurait bien voulu lui parler de Deaton de l'émissaire de sa famille, mais étant donné que Derek avait temporairement disparu de la situation, il ne voyait pas comment faire.

« _Alors Scott, encore perdu dans tes pensée ?_ »

Stiles venait de donner un coup de coude à Scott afin qu'il ne rêvasse pas trop durant le cours. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.

« _Oui je pensais à Derek, où il est ce qu'il fait, c'est un béta maintenant, il n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant._ »

« _C'est bon Scott, ça nous fait des vacances, et je ne suis pas contre._ »

Stiles se mu dans un silence et reporta son attention sur le cours, où plutôt sur deux chaises vides.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Tu as vu, Ethaan et Aiden ne sont pas là._ »

« _Et alors, ils font ce qu'ils veulent._ »

« _Tu devrais quand même t'en préoccupé._ »

« _Je sais, je suis un Alpha, mais je ne suis pas le leur, et ils ne sont pas ma meute, enfin je ne sais pas trop si je dois le faire confiance ou non._ »

« _Ils doivent le ressentir tu sais._ »

« _Je sais._ »

Stiles observait Lydia qui regarda pour la cinquième fois son téléphone en moins de deux minutes.

« _Scott c'est quand même étrange, Lydia n'arrête pas de regarder son téléphone, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un lui réponde sans doute._ »

« _Oui et ?_ »

« _Rien, laisse tombé._ » Stiles préféra couper cours à la conversation, Scott n'avait pas l'air de bonne composition pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, de toute façon Stiles posera la question à Lydia après le cours.

Le cours dura encore un certain temps, et Lydia n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone.

Dès le cours terminé, Stiles laisse son meilleur ami rêvasser encore un peu et se dirigeât vers Lydia.

« _Lydia, ça va ?_ »

« _Aiden ne me répond pas, et il n'est pas là, c'est bizarre, hier soir il devait venir me retrouver, mais il n'est pas venu et pas de nouvelle._ »

« _Scott n'a pas l'air d'être très préoccupé par ça, faut demander à Danny, s'il n'a pas des nouvelles d'Ethaan, peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe._ »

Durant la pause, ils rejoignirent Danny.

« _Non je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Ethaan, on s'est un peu prit la tête hier après-midi et il est parti en râlant._ »

« _En fait il n'est pas venu au cours et Aiden non plus Lydia commence un peu à s'inquiéter._ »

« _Ils sont sans doute parti faire un tour en moto qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je ne suis pas leur secrétaire, et je ne connais pas non plus leur agenda._ »

Danny fit volte-face en plantant les deux autres là. Il était très difficile de parler clairement à Danny du problème, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence des loups garous, ce qui réduisait très rapidement le champ des discussions possibles.

Lydia et Stiles ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre que l'un deux ce manifeste.

A la fin de la journée c'est Danny qui vint trouver Stiles et Lydia. Il avait essayé de contacter plusieurs fois Ethaan, ils étaient sensé passer le Weekend ensemble et Danny voulait savoir comment s'organiser.

« _J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter, mais je n'y arrive pas à chaque fois c'est sur la messagerie. Je connais bien Ethaan, il n'est pas du genre à faire la tête aussi longtemps._ »

Stiles regarda Lydia il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer les choses, mais Lydia rompit le silence et expliqua d'une voix calme.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Danny, j'ai eu Aiden, ils font un truc important et privé, c'est familiale c'est tous ce qu'il m'a dit._ »

« _Tu n'as pas posé plus de question._ »

« _Non, il m'a dit que s'était familiale, je respecte son intimité, s'il avait voulu m'en parler il l'aurait fait._ »

Danny paru soulager, mais Stiles savait très bien qu'elle avait menti, elle avait trouvé une excuse pour essayer de rassurer Danny et surtout essayer de l'éloigner du possible danger qu'il pourrait exister.

Lydia expliqua à Stiles que si au soir elle n'avait pas de nouvelle, elle, elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il faudra partir à leur recherche. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

Le soir Stiles entendit quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa entrer Scott.

« _Et quoi ça va ?_ »

« _Ouais, ma mère est encore à l'hôpital, et je m'ennuie un peu, donc je suis sorti un peu._ »

« _Isaac n'est pas là ?_ »

« _Non, il est de sorti, il est…. Enfin avec Allison tu sais bien._ »

« _Et tu ne dis rien ?_ »

« _Tu veux que je fasse quoi, ils sont grands tous les deux._ »

« _Isaac est ton béta et Allison ta petite amie._ »

« _Était ma petite amie, et je ne compte pas me servir de ma position d'Alpha contre eux deux. Même si ça m'arrache le cœur. C'est ainsi et pas autrement._ »

« _Au fait Scott tu sais qu'Ethaan et Aiden ont disparu._ »

« _Réellement._ »

« _Oui Danny et Lydia n'ont plus de nouvelle d'eux, et je pense qu'il est maintenant temps que tu t'en préoccuper, je te rappelle que Deucalion est toujours en vie, il a toujours son émissaire, et on n'est pas sûr que le Darach soit mort, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Imagine qu'elle veule se venger de Deucalion, il faudra qu'elle l'affaiblisse, et comment le faire, en l'empêchant de refaire une meute d'Alpha, et donc en éliminant les Alphas déjà présent. Et au dernière nouvelle toi aussi tu es un Alpha, et Deucalion rêvait de t'avoir dans sa meute._ »

« _Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attaque de nouveau à moi, je lui ai montré que je pouvais la combattre et surtout que je ne voulais pas la blesser juste qu'elle nous foute la paix._ »

« _Comme tu veux si tu imagines que tu as raison et que j'ai complétement tort._ »

« _Je n'ai pas dit que tu as avais tort. Mais._ »

« _Il n'y a pas de mais, si jamais les jumeaux on réellement des problèmes, alors montre ce que tu es vraiment, montre que tu es un Alpha, montre qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi, et alors, peut-être que tu n'auras plus à te poser ces questions d'allégeance._ »

« _Je vais aller voir si je trouve rien._ »

Stiles attrapa son manteau, mais fut arrêter par Scott.

« _Non j'y vais seul, je vais juste voir si je ne sens pas leur trace, je serai plus rapide, et niveau odorat, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider._ »

Scott lui sourit et sauta par la fenêtre avant de partir en courant, laissant Stiles seul.

« _Il ne manque vraiment pas de culot celui-là._ » Stiles se réinstalla sur son ordinateur. Il pouvait prévenir Lydia que Scott allait essayer de les retrouver.

Isaac venait de sortir d'eu cinéma avec Allison quand il reçut un appel de Scott, il regarda Allison et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

« _Répond c'est peut-être important._ »

« _Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?_ »

« _Répond, on verra._ »

« _Allo !_ »

« _Isaac, je suis vraiment désolé de te dérangé, mais j'ai besoin de toi, et… Amène Allison, on va avoir besoin de son aide, je t'envoie l'adresse d'où je suis, dépêche-toi surtout._ »

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _Scott a besoin de moi, il avait l'air effrayé, et… Tu dois venir aussi, j'ai reçu l'adresse par texto._ »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Scott les attendait, la pluie était battante, il se trouvait devant une sorte de maison abandonnée depuis un certain temps déjà. Isaac sorti de la voiture suivi d'Allison et regarda par au-dessus le portique rouillé, il y avait un grande allée qui menait sur une maison avec un jardin un peu en colline. Elle avait réellement l'air abandonnée, parfait pour faire un film d'horreur.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ?_ »

« _Les jumeaux ne sont pas venu au cours, et depuis hier, ni Lydia, ni Danny n'ont de nouvelle d'eux. J'ai essayé de suivre leur trace et je suis arrivé ici. Venez._ »

Scott enjamba le portail suivi d'Isaac et d'Allison, ils remontèrent l'allée puis entrèrent pas ce qu'il devait être la porte de garage, mais elle avait été arrachée de ses gongs avec le temps sans doute.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, avec un escalier pour monter à l'étage un pour descendre, le bout du hall avait l'air de s'ouvrir sur deux autres pièces, une qui devait être le séjour et la seconde la cuisine salle à manger. Scott ouvrit la marche en descendant par l'escalier.

« _Ca sent le sang._ »

« _Oui je trouve aussi, et le parfum est celui des jumeaux, ils étaient bien ici._ »

« _Qu'elle endroit splendide pour se perdre, jamais je n'oserai venir ici._ Allison observait le décor qui pourrait faire froid dans le dos, même à Deucalion.

Arrivé au sous-sol, il y avait une grande pièce avec ce qui devait être une baie vitrée, mais dont les vitres étaient manquante. Juste à côté une sorte de porte blindée arrachée de ses gongs.

Allison regardait la porte, passait ses mains le long de certain endroit du mur abimée, il y avait des coups de griffes ce qui montrait bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des humains dans cet endroit. Elle passa la porte suivie des deux loups.

« _Ca ressemble à une salle blindée, pourtant la maison n'avait rien à voir avec une banque._ »

« _Un ancien abri pour les tornades ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_ »

« _Sans doute._ » Allison continue son inspection, la pièce s'ouvrait sur un couloir et en fasse deux autres pièces assez grandes. La première serait de bureau. Il y avait des tables et des chaises. Allison et Scott observait bien les détails. Ils n'hésitaient pas à prendre certain objet.

« _Je pense qu'il y a eu quelqu'un, enfin c'était habité il y a quelque temps, et d'après ce journal, c'est très récent. Il date de deux jours._ »

Isaac observait la deuxième pièce et appela les deux autres. Il y avait une sorte de salle de torture, plusieurs paires de menottes au plafond, et reliées à des câbles.

« _C'est un système électrique pour maintenant les loups sous contrôle._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _Quand on fait passer du courant électrique dans le corps d'un loup on peut bloquer sa transformation, et même le tuer si on augmente le voltage. Mon père me l'a expliqué, mais il m'a dit ne jamais l'avoir fait récemment. Il a un peu abandonné cette idée de chasser le loup. On a changé._ »

Les deux loups acquiescèrent. Allison leur avait expliqué leur changement. Scott prit les objets et les renifla. « _Cet attirail a servi contre les jumeaux._ »

« _Tu en es sûr ?_ »

« _On ne peut plus sûr, c'est bien leurs odeurs, ou alors c'est super bien imité._ »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent un cours instance, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, partir à leur recherche, oui, mais où les trouver.

« _Scott, Isaac, pourquoi ne pas essayer de les pister à l'odeur ?_ »

« _Je vais essayer._ » Scot huma l'air et guidait ses amis dans la maison. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était loin d'avoir l'expérience de Derek dans ce domaine, il était un très jeune loup. Isaac avait encore plus de difficulté que Scott, mais essayait d'aider comme il le pouvait. Ils sortirent de la maison et pénétrèrent dans les bois. Allison les arrêta à un moment donné.

« _Regarder, des traces de pas et de sang. Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne piste, il va falloir faire attention, et être prudent._ »

Les deux loups commencèrent à suivre Allison qui suivait les traces au sol et sur les arbres. L'odeur de sang que Scott et Isaac sentait lui confirma qu'elle était toujours sur la bonne voie. Un orage c'était à présent déclenché et la pluie devenait de plus en plus battante. Ils devaient se presser, l'eau effaçait les traces au sol et camouflait encore mieux l'odeur.

« _Allison j'entends du bruit par là. Il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe._ »

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où Scott avait entendu des bruits. Le paysage était très différent il était dans une sorte de petite clairière. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, leur accoutrement était entre ceux de l'église et du Ku Klux Klan. Ils avaient l'air de s'adonner à un rituel assez étrange. Allison fit un coup de coude à Scott. Les deux jumeaux étaient là, mais en de très mauvaise posture. Ils avaient l'air assez affaiblit, sans doute le courant qu'ils avaient reçu et autre chose dont les trois adolescents ignorait complétement.

« _Scott, on fait quoi, on ne peut pas les laisser là ?_ » Isaac avait déjà sorti ses griffes.

« _Non, je sais, mais laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir, on ne peut pas se lancer la dedans tête baissée._ »

« _Pourquoi pas, on est des loups._ »

« _Isaac, je te rappelle qu'Aiden et Ethaan aussi. Ils ont réussi à les combattre pour les capturer, donc je suppose qu'ils ont quelque chose qu'on ignore et ce quelque chose doit sans doute leur permettre de vaincre des loups garous._ » Allison essayait de réfléchir comment aider, elle n'avait pas son arc, et n'avait rien pour se défendre et aider les loups. Elle observait la scène. Les deux Alphas devaient sans doute être tenu endormis ou quelque chose du genre, les cordages les attachant n'avait pas l'air bien solide. Ils étaient au milieu de tous ses gens, ils avaient l'air blessé, les plaies ne s'étaient pas cicatrisées comme elles auraient dû le faire. Donc les pouvoirs de loups avaient été comme désactivé, comme lors de l'éclipse lunaire. Ils étaient uniquement attachés par les poignets et comme légèrement suspendu aux trois poteaux.

« _Les garçons, je pense qu'ils vont être sacrifié, enfin, ça ressemble bien à un hôtel à sacrifice. Ils sont endormis, ou maintenu dans un état second. Je pense que si vous arrivé à faire diversion, je pourrais les libérer, les cordages n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été attaché fortement._ »

« _Ils sont nombreux, tu penses que si on les attaque, ils vont tous se jeter sur nous, ou si certain vont rester en arrière pour protéger leur tribut. Car si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que tu pourras leur faire face._ »

« _Tu as raison Scott, mais on n'a pas le choix, je pense que c'est la moins mauvaise des solutions._ »

Ils acceptèrent, de toute façon, ils ne voyaient pas comme faire d'autre, il leur fallait maintenant un champ d'attaque. Ils devaient réussir à les éloigner des loups pour qu'Allison puisse les atteindre et les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Scott et Isaac s'élancèrent mais furent arrêter par Allison, elle leur montra une personne qui avait ôter son uniforme, elle était armée jusqu'aux dents, sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont réussi à neutralisé les jumeaux. Oui les loups peuvent guérir, mais sous une pluie de balle c'est plus compliqué.

« _On ne va pas les attaquer, mais on peut essayer leur foutre un peu la frousse, on se déplace plus rapidement qu'eux, on peut essayer de les éloigner et de les séparer, tu en penses quoi Scott ?_ »

« _On peut oui, de toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre._ »

Scott parti sur le côté avec Isaac pour essayer de les séparer. Changé en loup ils commencèrent à hurler. Leur diversion marcha l'homme ayant enlevé son costume fit un signe à deux autres et ils partirent à la lisière du bois pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait ces bruits. Ils restaient encore 5 personnes avec l'homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Il s'approcha d'un des deux jumeaux, il avait une sorte de petit poignard en main, il devait être en or d'après ce qu'Allison arrivait à voir, il était aussi finement ouvragé ce qui montrait que c'était une pièce de collection, et sans doute quelque chose qui avait de grande valeur, et sans doute pas uniquement financière.

Il approcha la dague de la joue du loup et fit une très légère entaille pour juste récupérer une goutte de sang. Il se dirigeât vers une sorte de marmite entrain de bouillir sur un feu et la fit tomber dedans. Il recommença l'opération avec le second jumeau. Allison avait un mauvais pressentiment. Toujours pas de signe de Scott ou Isaac, et trop d'adversaire pour elle sans don surnaturel, même si eux non plus n'en avait pas, elle ne voyait pas comment faire pour affronter une personne armée comme celle devant elle, plus quatre autres, sans doute aussi armée que la première.

« _Allison_ »

Elle se retourna et vit Isaac et Scott la rejoindre.

« _On a réussi à les semer, ils ne courent pas aussi vite que nous, mais courent quand même rapidement._ »

« _On fait quoi des autres ?_ »

Scott ni Isaac n'eurent le temps de répondre qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre, un cri à glacer le sang. Un second cri se fit entendre, pas aussi froid, mais tout aussi terrifié.

« _Il se passe quoi la ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien Allison._ »

« _Vous n'avez rien senti, la présence d'autre personne ?_ »

« _Non rien et avec le bruit de cette pluie on a rien entendu et je pense qu'on ne saura percevoir rien comme odeur._ »

Un éclair illumina le ciel fort près d'eux suivi d'un coup de tonnerre à faire sursauter le plus hardi des loups. Les personnes avaient arrêter de bouger, et écoutait les bruits. Sans doute les cris étaient ceux de leurs amis.

« _C'est le moment_ » murmura Scott à Isaac. Les deux loup bondirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers les sortes de prêtre affublé d'une bien drôle de façon.

Isaac sauta sur le premier adversaire pour le renverser, mais celui-ci lui attrapa les mains, se plia en deux pour éviter l'attaque. Isaac se remit sur patte pour essayer de le repousser, mais il esquiva le mouvement avec une grâce hors norme. Isaac lui donna un coup de griffe, la personne pivota sur elle-même et lui envoyé son pied en plein sur le torse. La puissance de coup fit reculer Isaac de plusieurs mètres.

Scott n'avait pas eu beaucoup plus de chance avec son adversaire. Celui-ci paraît avec une facilité déconcertante tous ses coups. Il attrapa la main de Scott fit un demi-tour, le tira vers lui en s'abaissant pour le retourner. La capuche tomba, c'était une femme, elle avait une chevelure rousse comme le feu, elle ondulait légèrement, ses yeux bleus clairs avaient l'air si calme, elle sorti un petit tazer et envoya à Scott une décharge qui le paralysa aussitôt.

Isaac voulu se relever mais quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans les pliures des genoux pour qu'il tombe à genoux. La personne mit son propre genou dans le milieu du dos d'Isaac et prit sa tête par le menton et commença à tirer comme la lui arracher. Scott regarda la scène incapable de bouger, Allison ne pouvait rien faire non plus.

La personne armée s'approcha d'Isaac et de la personne qui le maintenait en respect.

« _Voyons, pas si vite. Il faut faire durer le plaisir._ »

Il sorti un drôle de petit objet de poche. Il le montra à Isaac, Scott n'arrivait pas réellement à voir ce que c'est.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est, enfin non, tu ne le sais pas. C'est un instrument de torture vietnamienne, il en existe un par chakras de la personne. Celui-ci est mon préféré, et il ne marche que sur les hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avec les loups c'est encore mieux car vous cicatrisez. C'est sur des sous espèce comme toi que je me suis entrainer, je suis capable de retirer presque tous les os d'un corps humain sans le tuer, alors sur un loup qui cicatrise, ce sera encore mieux._ »

Bien que toujours paralyser, Scott sentait son sang se glacer, il n'arrivait pas encore à bouger, le tazer continuait de maintenir une certaine tension. Isaac était toujours maintenu par la personne. Elle devait avoir une force surhumaine pour tenir un loup en respect de cette façon.

« _Bien si nous commencions ?_ »

Scott devait trouver une solution, mais il ne voyait pas. Tous ce qu'il voyait c'était une brume sortir de la forêt et venir vers eux. D'où venait cette brume.

La brume commençait à recouvrir toute la clairière, Scott ne voyait toujours rien, par contre le tazer n'avait plus de batterie, il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ »

Personne ne répondit à celui qui devait le chef, le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort et la pluie devenait gênante pour regarder.

« _Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et venez m'affronter._ »

Il y eu un petit cri à côté de lui, la personne tenant Isaac en respect venait de se faire éjecter, la chef avait détourné son attention d'Isaac ce qui permis à Scott de le rejoindre et d'essayer de l'éloigner un peu de ce fou. Allison vint rapidement. Le chef continuait à regarder dans toutes les directions. Les trois adolescents profitèrent de cette brume pour se cacher dedans, mais pas trop il voulait voir la suite des évènements.

Soudain une ombre sorti de la brume, et se levant. C'était un homme, il avait une sorte de pantalon en cuir noir et un gilet à capuche ouvert sur son torse. Le gilet était gris assez foncé, et la façon dont la capuche était mise sur sa tête, elle masquait son visage, l'ombre et la pluie n'aidant en rien.

« _Enfin, bon, vient m'affronter et qu'on en parle plus._ »

Le chef se dirigeât vers cette inconnu, mais celui para chacun de ses coups avec encore plus d'aisance que lui. Il recula lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'envoyer à plusieurs mètre. Il se releva et fonça de nouveau sur lui. Cette personne, toujours au même endroit, donna un coup avec la paume de sa main dans le vide. Scott vit une sorte de petit halo autour, et ce chef fit envoyer en arrière pour se fracasser avec force contre les arbres.

En voyant la scène, les quatre autres membres de son escouade se dirigèrent vers cette personne. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour en ressortir quelque chose qu'il tenait fermement. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, on aurait dit qu'il soufflait dessus. Il projeta sa première main en avant en lâchant le contenu. Une sorte de petite boule noir parti en direction d'un des adversaires, elle laissait dans son sillage comme de la poussière noir, un peu comme un avion qui parcourt le ciel et qui laisse derrière lui de la vapeur d'eau se condenser. Lorsque ce missile étrange toucha le premier adverse, il explosa exactement comme si on laissait tomber de la farine sur le sol. L'adversaire fut repoussé loin. Il fit pareil avec sa seconde main, un deuxième adversaire vola dans le décor.

Les deux derniers s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance de lui. La personne encapuchonnée fit claquer ses doigts, de la brume sortit un visage, sans doute un visage féminin, il était tordu par la douleur, et il se mit à hurler, un hurlement à glacer le sang, un hurlement de peur, d'agonie, un hurlement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe qui. Scott senti ses poils se dresser exactement comme Allison et Isaac, ce cri leur avait donné la chair de poule. Il se sentait aussi transi par la peur, la peur que ce visage exprimait et son cri d'agonie. Ce visage se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée blanche, et les cris disparurent en même temps que ce dernier.

Les deux adversaires ressentaient certainement la même chose, ils étaient devenus immobiles. Cette fois-ci la personne encapuchonnée s'avança des deux personnes.

« _S'il vous plait ne nous faite pas de mal._ »

La personne encapuchonnée ne dit rien, elle les regardait, allait-elle les tuer ou non. Ils étaient à sa merci transit par la peur. Arrivé à leur niveau il déposa ses mains sur leur front. Soudain ils commencèrent à hurler. Des hurlements de douleur. Scott comme Isaac, et même Allison devait se tenir les oreilles tellement les cris glaçaient le sang. C'était horrible à entendre, comme s'ils agonisaient dans d'atroce souffrance. Puis plus de bruit, le calme, même la pluie s'était arrêtée. Scott regarda en direction des trois personnes. Cette personne encapuchonnée n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant de chœur, mais il avait lâché les deux personnes qui se tenaient la tête. Il ne les avait pas tuées. Il recula un peu d'eux deux. Puis projeta ses mains en avant, paume vers eux, et ils furent expédié sans doute au même endroit que les autres. Scott se releva pour appeler cette personne, mais elle fit volte-face et parti vers le bois tranquillement. Scott décida de ne pas la poursuivre et d'aller aider les jumeaux.

Les trois adolescents se détachèrent rapidement les jumeaux et s'éloignèrent de cet endroit.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ » Allison posa la question à Isaac et Scott alors qu'elle les aidait à installer les jumeaux sur leur siège arrière.

« Scott haussa les épaules et entra à l'arrière de la voiture tandis qu'Isaac prit place à côté d'Allison qui s'installa au volant.

« _J'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que ça doit être quelqu'un comme Jennifer Blake._ »

« _Tu veux dire un Darach ?_ »

« _Je le pense Isaac, la façon dont il a envoyé les adversaires dans le décors, avec la paume de sa main. J'ai vu le Darach essayer de faire pareil avec Deucalion, sauf que lui, ça ne lui a rien fait._ »

« _Tu penses qu'elle est toujours en vie ?_ »

« _On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, et le Dr Deaton le pense_ »

« _Scott, et si Madame Morell, sous les ordres de Deucalion ne serai pas devenu un Darach ?_ »

« _Je ne pense pas, Deucalion ne fait pas confiance au druide, et cette personne était bien un homme. Je te rappelle qu'on voyait son torse, et il n'y avait pas de poitrine._ »

« _Et c'est créature qu'on a affronté, tu penses que c'était quoi ?_ »

« _Pas des loups j'en suis sûr, mais je ne sais pas non plus. Dès qu'Aiden et Ethaan seront réveillés, on verra ce qu'il s'est passé, Allison, allons chez Stiles, son père n'est pas là de tout le Weekend, ils seront tranquils pour régénérer._ » Il fit signe à Allison qu'il parlait des jumeaux.

Arrivé chez Stiles, Scott toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Stiles, en pyjama, près sans doute à aller dormir.

« _C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives, j'ai essayé de te sonner toute la soirée._ »

Scott regardait son téléphone, il avait plusieurs messages et appels en absence de Stiles, il s'excusa et lui montra les jumeaux dans un état assez lamentable.

Il invita tout le monde à entrer, pendant que Scott et Isaac les installèrent sur le divan, Allison raconta à Stiles ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus noir, une histoire un peu plus dramatique, ce n'est pas dit que je vais y arriver. Normalement cette histoire sera beaucoup plus courte que la précédente, je pense une demi-dizaine de chapitre maximum.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Chapitre 2 : La famille.

Stiles aida les deux loups à installer les jumeaux sur le divan. Ils n'étaient pas blessé, mais semblait quand même assez faible. La tension électrique qui avait été maintenue dans leur corps pendant un certain temps avait l'air de les avoir mis K.O. pour un bon bout de temps.

Scott en profita pour raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt à Stiles, qui visiblement n'avait pas réellement l'air d'écouter Scott puisqu'il l'avait mis volontairement hors de cause. Allison laissa Isaac et Scott veiller sur les jumeaux et entraina Stiles dans la cuisine. Son statut de non loup pourra sans douter aider dans la discussion.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Allison, je ne vois pas qui ils sont, et puis, je n'étais pas présent, et donc je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Si Scott veut me maintenir éloigné, je ne saurai pas l'aider._ » Il appuya bien sur la dernière partie pour être sûr que ce dernier entende avec son ouïe de loup. De toute façon Stiles était sûr, temps que Scott le tiendra à l'écart, il ne se mouillera pas, même si c'était Allison qui lui demandait.

Allison réitéra sa demande plusieurs fois, mais elle se heurte à chaque fois à un non catégorique de Stiles. Il avait de toute façon d'autre projet en tête. Il souhaitait obtenir une bourse d'étude pour se lancer dans la recherche après le lycée.

Scott appela Stiles et Allison, les jumeaux venaient de se réveiller. Ils avaient repris assez de force pour enclencher leur processus de guérison. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne se rappelaient plus réellement comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une maison assez glauque. Ils s'y sont réveillés enchaîner au plafond et sentaient un certain courant électrique passé dans leur corps, ce qui les empêchait de se transformer.

« _Comment vous êtes-vous réveillés la dedans ?_ »

« _On ne sait pas réellement._ »

Stiles regarda Scott en levant les yeux en l'air. « _Bien que tu ne veux pas que je m'emmêle, tu devrais leur demander de se remémorer les derniers évènements avant ce fameux réveil._ »

Les jumeaux regardèrent Stiles d'une curieuse façon. Stiles leur rendit le regard, haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

« _Il se passe quoi avec Stiles ? C'est ton meilleur ami ?_ »

« _Je suis partis à votre recherche sans lui, en lui demandant de rester, car je serai plus rapide seul que lui, et je pense qu'il l'a mal pris._ »

« _J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut rien entendre, il râle._ »

« _Ca va lui passer, sinon, quel est le dernier souvenir que vous avez ?_ »

« _Moi je revenais de chez Danny, on s'était un peu pris la tête pour rien comme d'habitude. J'allais rejoindre Aiden pour manger, quand, j'ai eu l'impression d'être attaqué._ »

« _J'ai ressenti pareil comme un piqure._ »

« _Sans doute quelque chose pour vous endormir, une fléchette hypodermique._ »

« _On aurait pu résister à ça._ »

« _Faut juste adapter la dose, on l'a déjà fait avec mon père._ »

« _Et après ?_ »

Lorsque les jumeaux se sont réveillés dans la cave il n'y avait personne. Ils sont restés sans doute ainsi pendant une bonne heure, puis une voiture est arrivée. Genre grosse cylindrée de sport. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus précis n'ayant jamais vu la voiture.

Une femme arriva devant eux, elle était splendide, Elle avait de grand yeux bleus et une longue chevelure brune qui lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses. Elle portait une veste blanche avec le col, les poignets et la fermeture doublée de fourrure blanche. Elle avait également un long pantalon en cuir blanc et des bottes blanches également. Il y avait à ses côtés, une sorte de Rambo des temps moderne habillé d'un jean, de boots américaine noir et d'une veste ouverte sur son torse. Il avait l'air armé jusqu'aux dents.

La femme fut la première à s'approché des deux loups immobilisés. Elle leur prit le menton entre les mains, et ne semblait pas gênée pour les décharges électriques. Elle les regarda sous toutes les coutures.

« _Très beau spécimen, des Alphas, tu en est sûr ?_ »

« _Oui votre Altesse, et des voltrons._ »

« _Votre Altesse_ » Scott sembla choqué et interloqué, mais se tut au vu du regard noir qu'Allison lui fit.

« _Bien, ils feront d'excellent sacrifice._ »

Elle se dirige vers un coin de la pièce et prit une petite trousse assez étrange. Elle l'ouvrit et sorti une sorte de pistolet, mais le canon était transparent, et il ne semblait pas y avoir un chargeur de munition. Elle mit à l'intérieur du canon une sorte de petite fiole et se dirigeât vers le premier loup. Elle appuya sur son bras et pressa la détente. Ethan senti comme un piqure et vi la fiole se remplir d'un peu de sang. Elle fit de même avec une seconde sur Aiden.

Elle fit volte-face et parti de la pièce. Le Rambo sur ses talons. Quelques heures plus tard, d'autres personnes sont arrivées, toutes habillées de blanc et encapuchonnées. Ils étaient incapables de discerner leur visage. Une de ces personnes augmenta le voltage et les deux loups perdirent connaissance.

« _Et on s'est réveillé ici._ »

Scott réfléchissait, si ces personnes s'empennent à sa meute, c'est comme s'ils s'enrênaient à sa propre famille. Il faudra enquêter. Bien que les jumeaux ne soient pas de sa meute, ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

« _Il faut qu'on reste soudé, on est les seuls loups ici, et si ces personnes nous chassent, il faudra nous faire discret, mais surtout savoir ce qui elles sont._ »

« _Et surtout ce qu'elles veulent._ » Allison venait de renchérir. Devant le regard de Scott elle ajouta. « _Tu sais bien qu'avec un arc et des flèches je me débrouille plutôt bien, et puis, je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai moins à craindre, ils ne voudront pas me sacrifier._ »

« _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rejoindre ma meute, Ce que je demande c'est qu'on se prête mains fortes, comme une alliance._ »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, puis acquiescèrent à la proposition de Scott.

« _Et ton meilleur ami tu vas en faire quoi ?_ »

« _Je vais essayer de le résonner. Allez-vous reposer, et régénérer._ »

Isaac et Allison prirent congé de Scott avec les jumeaux et les raccompagnèrent chez eux. Scott monta rejoindra Stiles dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était sur son ordinateur. Scott s'approcha pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« _Je fais des recherches sur le fission nucléaire. J'aimerais bien obtenir une bourse._ »

« _Les loups ne sont plus ta priorité ?_ »

« _Ben disons que mon père aimerait que je me concentre plus sur mes études, et faire un doctorat en lycanthropie ne vais m'aider pour mon futur._ »

« _J'imagine. Stiles, on a besoin de ton aide._ »

« _Pourtant, tu n'en avais pas l'air avant ta balade, et je vois qu'Allison est d'une aide précieuse._ »

« _J'avais besoin d'Isaac et il était avec elle, tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je lui demande de l'abandonnée ?_ » menti Scott.

« _Il est vrai ce mensonge ?_ »

« _Tu me connais, on ne se cache rien._ »

Stiles dévisagea son meilleur ami. Il le trouvait assez distant, mais Stiles était un curieux, et Scott le savait. Il pouvait compter sur la curiosité de Stiles pour qu'il se mêle de tout et de rien.

« _Bon, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses sur le côté._ »

« _Je vais essayer d'organiser des rondes avec Ethan et Aiden._ » Devant le regard de Stiles il se dépêcha d'ajouter « _Ce sont des Alphas._ »

« _Et alors, il y a quelques heures, tu ne savais pas si tu pouvais leur faire confiance et maintenant, tu souhaites les avoirs dans ta meute ou faire une alliance avec eux._ »

« _Stiles, ces personnes peuvent mettre K.O. un Alpha, alors un humain, mais soit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande de ne pas venir avec nous. J'ai besoin de loup, car on peut se déplacer plus vite et surtout sentir et entendre des choses plus facilement, et j'ai besoin que toi à la logistique on va dire._ »

« _Explique le fond de ta pensée._ »

« _La forêt est vaste, et sans personne pour nous guider, je ne vois pas comment on pourra chercher des indices facilement dedans. C'est là que tu interviens._ »

« _Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux que je sois votre GPS ?_ »

« _En résumé oui, si tu pouvais trouver un moyen de nous aider à fouiller la forêt, sans éveiller les soupçons de ton père._ »

« _Mon père est au courant pour les loups._ »

« _Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mouille. S'il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe, il ne prendra pas de risque physique, et aussi pour nous couvrir._ »

Stiles réfléchit, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais il ne voyait pas réellement comment faire.

« _Je pense qu'Aiden ne va pas aimer._ »

« _Tu vas avoir besoin de Lydia ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _J'en parlerai avec les autres._ »

Scott prit congé de son ami et reparti chez lui. Stiles restaura la session de recherche qu'il avait fait imprima les différentes feuilles. Toutes ces formules lui paraissaient encore trop compliquées. Il les rangeât soigneusement dans ses affaires. Son père ne lui en voudra pas s'il fait quelques recherches sur le côté.

Il prit la carte de la forêt que son père lui avait donné et essaya de déterminé les endroits les plus susceptibles de faire un sacrifice. Tout lui paraissait possible, il n'avait pas assez d'information. Il aurait sans doute le reste au bahut. Il fit quelque recherches sur internet pour savoir s'il pouvait y avoir eu lieux des sacrifices sur Beacon Hills, autre que ceux de Jennifer Blake, et puis si ces personnes dont il ignorait tout avait bien pu être active sur d'autre état.

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'incident que ce qu'il ne pensait dans la forêt, mais comment discerner un qui aurait pu être un sacrifice d'une exécution ou d'une attaque d'animaux sauvage. Il ne devait pas non plus en parler à son père de peur que ce dernier ait des doutes sur les activités des ados.

Il finit par se mettre au lit, la nuit lui portera sans doute conseil.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva sur le temps midi.

« _Tu as perdu ton frère ?_ »

« _J'admire ton sens de l'observation._ »

Lydia donna un coup de coude à Aiden « _Il est avec Danny, il n'est pas au courant pour… Enfin tout ça._ »

Stiles haussa les épaules et déroula la carte. Il y avait toutes sortes d'inspirations dessus.

« _Heu, tu as dormis la nuit ?_ »

Stiles regarda Aiden et lui donna un sourire narquois. « _Quand on a un cerveau aussi rapide que le mien, faire ce genre de carte ne prend pas plus d'une heure._ »

Stiles termina de mettre la carte bien à plat.

« _J'ai fait des recherches sur des potentiels sacrifices qui avaient déjà eu lieu. Les croix rouges sont ceux de Jennifer Blake. Les croix vertes ceux qu'elle a ratés._ »

Il passa son doigt le long de courbe étrange « _Ceci sont les flux d'énergie dont Blake ce servait._ »

Il indique d'autre croix, noires cette fois « _Ca ce sont les incident mystérieux où la police a classé le dossier suite à une manque de preuve, en blanc ce sont celles terminée, mais bizarre quand même. J'aurais pu en mettre encore, mais je pense que c'est assez._ »

Lydia observa la carte et pencha un peu la tête.

« _Oui Lydia, j'ai pensé qu'on peut faire un chemin selon des nombres fractals._ »

Tout le monde sauf Lydia regarda Stiles avec une drôle de tête.

« _C'est bon quoi, c'est juste un modèle mathématique._ »

« _Je pense que je serai à même que trouver la formule pour les relier. Ca nous permettra de vous dessiner un itinéraire de recherche. Bon il ne passera pas partout, mais par les points les plus important. Après il faudra faire un logarithme de rejet et on pourra explorer le reste. Mais je pense qu'on trouvera quelque chose._ »

« _C'est parfait, on va essayer de regarder un peu ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit. Ça te va ?_ » Scott se tourne vers Aiden. Celui-ci acquiesça. « _Lydia tu penses pouvoir faire trois trajets pour cette nuit ?_ »

« _Si Stiles me donne un coup de main, je devrais pouvoir te faire ça avant le coucher du soleil._ »

« _Scott, je pense que tu ne pourras pas compter sur mon frère. Il est prévu qu'il passe ce weekend avec Danny et comme il n'est pas au courant, ça va être dur._ »

« _D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, on fera avec. Lydia, Stiles, il nous faut deux trajets._ »

« _Je peux aider pour le troisième trajet._ »

« _Non Isaac, ils arrivent à mettre un Alpha K.O., alors se sera encore plus rapide avec toi. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et j'ai besoin de toi et d'Allison en renfort. Si on trouve quelque chose et qu'il n'y a pas de danger, on vous prévient, vous venez à l'endroit, vous recueillez le plus d'indice possible pendant que moi et Aiden on continue à chercher. Stiles, Lydia, vous pourrez nous guider._ »

« _Pas de problème, je sais que mon père à de vieille radio dont il ne se sert plus. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'en servir._ »

« _D'accord, rendez-vous vers vingt heure chez toi Stiles._ »

« _D'accord._ »

« _Je viendrai après les cours pour faire la liste sur base du nombre de fractal._ »

Le soir venu tout le monde était chez Stiles. Il avait pris quatre radios de son père, il en expliqua rapidement les rudiments puis en donna une à Scott Aiden et Allison qui ferai équipe avec Isaac. Allison avait pris son arc, même si Scott maintenait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait aussi pris un appareil photo pour prendre des clichés ce qu'elle trouverait de louche ou d'intéressant pour Stiles afin de comprendre certain chose.

Stiles montra les deux chemins aux loups. Il leur donna aussi une mini carte. Il avait aussi fait pareil pour Allison et Isaac, mais via des endroits praticables en voiture.

« _Stiles, Lydia, je vous avait dit de nous laisser les recherches._ »

« _C'est impossible de quadriller toutes les forêts, et si jamais ils sont à l'autre bout de où vous vous trouvez, il leur faudra du temps pour arriver, et du temps on en a très peu. Mais si tu as une idée plus brillante que la nôtre je t'écoute._ »

Scott regarda Lydia, mais ne sut rien dire. C'est vrai qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de toute la nuit pour trouver qui sont ces gens et ce qu'ils leur veulent à part les tuer.

La nuit tombée, Scott et Aiden monta avec Allison et Isaac en voiture. Elle allait les déposer à l'endroit prévu, et faire le recherche parallèlement.

Après plus deux heures de recherches personne n'avait trouvé la moindre chose suspecte. Ils commençaient peu à peu à perdre espoir

« _J'aurais espéré meilleur rendez-vous en tête à tête, tu ne penses pas ?_ »

Allison haussa les épaules et appela Isaac.

« _Regarde, là, des trace de pas. Ce ne sont pas les nôtres, ce sont des traces de boots militaires, on les suit !_ »

« _Attend._ » Isaac mit sa main sur Allison pour la retenir.

« _Pas besoin de de demander à Scott, ce ne sont que des traces._ »

« _Je ne parle pas de ça, je, je, je connais cette odeur. Elle m'est familière._ »

« _C'est qui ?_ »

« _Pas moyen de m'en rappeler, mais je la connais._ »

« _Elle vient de le l'endroit où nous mène les pas ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas trop, avançons pour découvrir._ »

Allison et Isaac se faufilèrent entre les boissons, très discrètement pour ne pas être entendu. Allison suivait les traces de pas et Isaac son odorat. Les deux pistes les menèrent dans la même direction. Il y avait de plus en plus de trace de pas. Allison s'arrête auprès de certain et les mesura.

« _Ce n'est pas bon signe, ils sont huit j'ai l'impression, mais ils peuvent être plus._ »

« _Ou moins ?_ »

« _J'ai relevé 8 traces de pas différentes, donc ils sont au moins huit, mais c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent toujours se séparer._ »

« _Continuons._ »

Ils continuèrent encore sur un bon demi-kilomètre plus ou moins pour arriver dans une partie un peu plus dégagée de la forêt. Il y avait là un regroupement de personne aussi étrangement vêtue que lors de la nuit dernière. Elles étaient assises en cercle, il y avait au centre le fameux Rambo décrit par les jumeaux. Allison dégaina son appareil photo et pris un maximum de photo.

« _Allison_ » Isaac lui murmura en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« _Chut_ »

« _Allison._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Regarde, là derrière eux. Je pense qu'il faut absolument prévenir les autres._ »

Allison regarda dans l'endroit indiqué par Isaac, il y avait une jeune fille accrochée par les poignets à une sorte de poteau. Elle semblait inconsciente. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage et on ne pouvait donc pas vraiment le voir.

« _Cette odeur, c'est… Allison, c'est Cora Hale, la sœur de Derek._ »

Allison parut tout à coup terrifiée, elle tira Isaac un peu plus à l'écart pour essayer de joindre Scott ou Stiles.

« _Je pense qu'on ne capte pas bien la fréquence du machin de Stiles._ »

« _J'ai pas réseau non plus sur mon téléphone. On fait quoi ?_ »

Allison se rapprocha de l'endroit, mais ne voyait pas réellement quoi faire, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. Elle prit son appareil photo et fit un zoom sur Cora pour essayer de voir comment elle était attachée. Les nœuds ne paraissaient pas solides, elle devait être bien dans les vapes pour qu'ils puissent se permettre d'attacher une louve ainsi. Elle observa un peu mieux. Elle pourrait réussir à détruire les nœuds avec une flèche, mais si elle reste inconsciente ça ne servira à rien sauf peut-être faire une diversion.

Allison se retourna en entendant un craquement, elle fit signe à Isaac d'être prudent et de se baisser pour ne pas se faire voir. Elle entendit sa radio grésiller. Elle essaya de l'éteindre, mais trop tard, une personne sorti du buisson. C'était Scott, et suivit d'Aiden.

« _Pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenu._ »

« _La radio ne va pas d'ici._ »

Scott prit la radio d'Allison « _En fait si, il faut que tu changes de fréquence, tu es trop éloignée ici._ »

« _Vous nous avez retrouvé comment?_ »

« _Stiles nous a dit qu'il ne parvenait plus à capter votre signal, et que vous aviez sans doute dû aller trop loin sans changer la fréquence. Il nous a guidés jusqu'ici. On a cru qu'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose._ » Aiden dit ça puis prit sa radio pour avertir Stiles qu'ils les avaient retrouvé et que tout allaient bien.

« _En fait non, tout ne va pas si bien que ça. Avec Isaac on les a retrouvés et ils ont la sœur de Derek._ »

Les yeux de Scott devinrent rouge directement et il partit dans la direction indiquée par Allison, il se cacha derrière un buisson pour observer. Il fut rejoint par les autres très rapidement. Ils observèrent, il y avait bien la sœur de Derek coincée.

La présence de Cora devait indiquer que Derek était de retour, Scott aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions. Ces personnes en avaient vraiment après les loups garous. En peu de temps, les jumeaux et maintenant Cora, pourquoi, trop de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Scott, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait faire.

Des bruits plus loin se firent entendre, et Derek sorti d'un buisson en direction de l'attroupement, il venait récupérer sa sœur. Scott murmura non dans sa tête, Derek ne savait sans doute pas de quoi il était capable. Il se fit rapidement maîtrisé et bloqué au sol par deux personnes, tout de blanc vêtue.

Scott, Aiden, Isaac partirent à la rescousse de Derek, affronter ces personnes qui ne semblaient pas être des loups garous mais en avait certaine caractéristique comme la force ou l'agilité. Seul Allison resta en arrière. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de se jeter dans la cohue. Son premier objectif était de délivrer la sœur de Derek. Elle prit son arc et une flèche, elle souffla calmement, positionna la flèche sur l'arc et leva les deux au-dessus sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passe autour. Elle devait agir avec méthode. Elle ouvrit les yeux banda son arc en le positionnant devant elle et visa les cordes qui attachaient les poignets de Cora. Sans doute qu'en faisait ça, elle créerait une diversion suffisante pour permettre au loup de prendre l'avantage, de toute façon c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle lâchât sa flèche qui fila sans un bruit en direction de Cora, elle passe à quelques millimètres de la louve, mais transperça les liens. Elle tomba mollement sur le sol. Les personnes encapuchonnées ne firent pas attention à ça, mais bien Derek, qui se dirigeassent vers elle pour la transporter en lieu sûr sans doute. Il était arrivé à quelques pas d'elle que l'homme Rambo qu'avait vu les jumeaux se mit en travers de sa route. Il était toujours vivant, et surtout, il avait toujours l'air d'être pavé de mauvaise intention.

Derek lui donna un coup de griffe, mais celui-ci attrapa le poignet de loup et lui brisa le bras comme-ci ce n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin de paille. Scott se précipita. Il fit pareil, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Scott recula de plusieurs mètres et cracha une bonne quantité de sang. Il se dirigeât de nouveau vers Derek. Allison prit une autre flèche, s'accroupi derrière les buissons et visa sa nuque. Il ne vit pas la flèche venir, mais elle ne le blessa pas, elle ricocha sur la personne, comme-ci il était fait de pierre. Allison n'avait jamais vu ça. Il se retourna pour voir d'où venait cette attaque ce qui permit à Derek de se relevé et de lui donner un coup suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer au sol. Il se dirigeât de nouveau vers sa sœur, mais une autre personne était là. Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses. Elle était accroupie. Allison regarda Aiden qui la regardait avec colère. C'était sans doute elle le cerveau de l'histoire, elle qui avait organisé les rafles de loups, qui menait ces personnes, et qui avait été prélevé un peu de sang des deux jumeaux. Elle se releva en voyant Derek arrivé, elle avait un grand manteau de fourrure blanche et tenait dans sa main le cœur de Cora. Elle venait de le lui enlever. Allison senti son propre cœur rater un battement. Les yeux de Derek était rempli de colère et de tristesse à la fois. Elle lança le cœur dans le feu qui brulait toujours.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur des flammes et qu'il prit feu, une explosion se fit entendre au milieu et fit une zone d'effet puissante qui mit tout le monde au sol.

« _Vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter, plus vous vous débattrez, plus nous capturerons d'autre loup, plus nous en capturons, plus nous en sacrifierons, et plus nous seront puissants. Nous serons bientôt invincibles._ »

« _C'est ce que nous allons voir._ » Une voie effrayante sorti de nulle part, elle venait d'outre-tombe, ou d'un endroit similaire, impossible de savoir ce que c'était ni d'où elle venait. Cette femme regarda autour d'elle pour savoir d'où venait de bruit mais n'avait pas l'air terrifiée ou même inquiète de ce que ça pourrait être. Elle semblait juste exaspérée.

Allison contacta Stiles via la radio.

« _Stiles, on a vraiment besoin d'aide._ »

« _Je me doute._ »

Stiles n'était plus chez lui, il était en route, elle entendait clairement les bruits de voiture qui roule, mais aussi des sirènes de police.

« _Tu es où ?_ »

« _En chemin, je suis avec mon père, il arrive avec des agents, essayez de tenir bon jusque-là._ »

« _On fait ce qu'on peut, mais ils viennent d'arracher le cœur de la sœur de Derek et au sens propre._ »

Un drôle de craquement se fit entendre dans le bois un peu plus loin c'était assez étrange. Les loups paraissaient pétrifié sur place comme-ci on leur avait ôté tout le don, comme lors qu'une éclipse lunaire.

Quelque chose se dirigea vers eux, mais impossible de voir ce que c'était. C'est blanc, ça fumait en laissant de la brume derrière elle. C'était une sorte d'amat de brume qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse. Ca se dirigeait vers le feu. Ca entra en contact, fit un bruit étrange, puis monta vers le ciel avant d'exploser et de retomber en cinq grosse boule de brume blanche laissant les mêmes trainées que la première. Le feu était éteint.

La même personne qui s'était trouvée lors de précédent affrontement était de nouveau-là. Toujours habillé de même façon, pantalon noir, et un sweat à capuche qui cachait son visage. Le sweat était ouvert sur son torse.

« _Te voilà enfin, le fameux trouble-fête. J'espère que tu es à la hauteur de ce que mes adeptes m'ont décrit._ »

Elle se déplaça pour se mettre en face de lui. Aucun des deux ne semblait inquiet par la présence de l'autre.

« _Tu auras besoin de plus que de simple artifice pour me battre._ » Elle remit sa chevelure en place, derrière elle, toujours en manteau de fourrure.

« _Tu ne fais rien, tu ne m'attaques pas, tu as peur de ce que je sais faire._ » Elle sorti de sa poche un petit pistolet assez étrange. Il avait l'air en argent, était assez petit, mais à le canon était transparent et il y avait comme du courant qui passait à l'intérieur. « _Bon, il semble que je doive faire le premier pas._ » Elle tourna la roulette visa l'étranger et tira. Au lieu d'avoir une balle ou autre chose, un petit éclair parti en direction de l'étranger. Lors du contact, il vola en arrière, mais lança une de ses attaques qui laissait de bizarre trainée noire cette fois et non blanche.

La femme mit sa main devant elle, et l'attaque explosa devant elle sans la gêner la moins de monde.

L'homme arriva maintenant au corps à corps. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la même puissance qu'un loup, mais avait une puissance équivalente. Elle paraît chacune des attaques. Scott s'était éloigné du la zone de combat avec Aiden et Isaac, tout le monde était assez captivé par le combat qui avait l'air d'être de très haut niveau. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'endroit où était Allison.

« _Allison, faut pas qu'on traine trop ici, j'entends des sirènes au loin._ »

« _Oui Stiles arrive avec son père._ »

« _Il faut prévenir Derek._ » Derek était toujours avec sa sœur, ou plutôt le corps sans vie de sa sœur.

Des sirènes se firent entendre au loin. La femme se retourna paniquée.

L'homme donna un coup de paume de sa main vers elle, mais sans la toucher. Il y comme une petit diffraction de couleur et elle vola au loin.

« _Tu vas le me payer._ »

L'étranger avait des yeux verts. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais on pouvoir distinguée deux ronds verts luminescent sous la capuche. Elle plia un peu la jambe ferma les yeux. Elle fit légèrement pivoter son torse avec une main devant la poitrine, la seconde derrière elle. En observant sa main on aurait pu dire qu'il y avait une anomalie de la grosse d'une balle de tennis contre sa paume. Il y avait des reflets comme ceux de l'eau, léger, gracieux, transparent. Elle lança cette chose vers son adversaire. Elle partit à toute vitesse en grossissant un peu, elle avait la taille d'un ballon de foot, était transparente comme-ci l'air en lui-même portait des perturbations. Elle heurte cet étranger en plein poitrine qui fut projeté contre un arbre. Il tomba à genoux et cracha du sang.

« _On lève le camp, les flics arrivent_ » Les sirènes de police était maintenant proche.

Allison tira les loups pour partir à l'abri, Scott aurait tellement voulu parler à Derek ou à cet étranger. Ce dernier se releva et parti dans la forêt derrière lui, Derek debout regardait l'endroit où il avait disparu d'une curieuse façon et laissa le corps de sa sœur inerte et parti à la poursuite de cette personne. Scott n'ayant pas le choix que de suivre sa meute pour éviter d'être découvert sur place par le Shérif et les policiers. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer sa présence.

Dès qu'il fut un peu plus loin il sonna à son meilleur ami. Il entendait des bruits de chien qui aboyait, des sifflets et des personnes qui parlent et des sirènes.

« _Stiles, tu es où ?_ »

« _Avec mon père et Lydia, on est sur place, je t'expliquerai tantôt._ »

Stiles raccrocha laissant Scott avec ses interrogations. D'un autre côté, Stiles et Lydia étaient maintenant sur place, laissant leur intelligence travailler.

Merci pour vos revieuws,

Merci de m'avoir lu


	3. Chapter 3

Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Guerrier ou, quand le masque tombe.

Scott faisait les cents pas chez lui et regardait son téléphone presque deux fois par minutes. Il était près de deux heures du matin et il n'avait pas encore reçu un appel de Stiles ou de Lydia. Il était rentré chez lui, Isaac, Allison et Aiden l'avait suivi. Regarder Scott tourner en rond tel un lion en cage avait la particularité d'énerver Aiden qui lui en faisait la remarque à chaque fois. Scott arrêtait dès lors de tourner, regardait son téléphone puis recommençait.

Une voiture venait de se garer dans l'allée. C'était celle du Shérif qui venait déposer son fils et Lydia. Après que Mélissa ait ouvert la porte, Stiles monta en haut suivit de Lydia laissant les deux adultes sur le pas de la porte.

« _Vous tous là, je m'en doutais._ »

« _Scott tourne en rond depuis des heures, c'est fatiguant, il était temps que tu arrives sinon il y aurait eu un bain de sang._ »

Stiles haussa les épaules et prit une chaise pour s'installer pendant que Lydia prit place à côté d'Aiden.

« _Stiles, tu as l'air bizarre._ »

« _Non, je vais bien._ » devant le regard inquisiteur de Scott il ajouta « _Ben quoi, je n'ai pas encore dormi de la nuit, j'ai dû avec Lydia passer près d'une demi-heure à justifier au policier et à mon père comment on était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir regard mon père essayé de dissimuler le surnaturelle, et avoir fouillé en cachette, oui, j'ai une sale gueule._ »

Scott laissa échapper un petit rictus « _Sinon tu as trouvé quoi ?_ »

« _Rien._ » Lydia avait parlé avant Stiles.

« _Rien comment ?_ »

« _Rien, comme rien. Même le corps de Cora avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'un amas de cendre au grand feu._ »

Scott regardait Stiles, étonnant qu'il n'ait rien trouvé. « _Tu viens de dire que ton père à dû essayer de cacher les fait surnaturelle et toi expliquer que tu as dû te justifier de comment tu connaissais les fait, ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?_ »

« _Le sang._ »

« _Il n'avait pas disparu_ » ajouta Lydia.

« _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ »

« _Ben qu'il y avait plein de sang, et des restes de chaire humaine carbonisée, d'après le médecin légiste, c'était un cœur humain, mais il en saurait plus après l'autopsie, mon père est d'accord de me faire lire le rapport, mais je dois lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Et comme je ne le sais pas encore, il me faudra des explications à lui donner._ »

« _On ne le sait pas nous même. Ton père a vu du surnaturelle la dedans. Tu peux aller plus loin._ » Stiles regarda Allison qui attendait une réponse.

« _Il ne me l'a pas dit ainsi, mais ce n'était pas des éléments isolés, il y a déjà eu des sacrifices du genre. D'après un rapport c'était un groupe qui se disait être des purificateurs pour détruire les démons présents._ »

« _Des fous quoi._ »

« _Entre autre Allison. Aucun des crimes n'a été élucidé, et comme ici, chaque fois que la police s'approche, toutes les preuves s'évanouissent comme par enchantement._ » La voie de Lydia était légèrement tremblante, laissait présager quelque chose de mauvais. Aiden la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air si inquiète.

« _D'après le père de Stiles, le FBI va venir sur les lieux. On va devoir être prudent._ »

« _Mon père fera le maximum pour nous couvrir pour qu'on puisse éloigner la menace avant que le FBI ne trouve quelque chose de gênant. Ce n'est pas Derek qui aurait repris le corps ?_ » Stiles avait en souvenir le corps de l'autre sœur de Derek, celle que Peter avait tué pour devenir un Alpha.

« _Non Stiles, on l'a vu poursuivre l'inconnu qui est venu nous aider comme la dernière fois. Par contre, cette fois-ci j'ai fait des photos._ » Allison sorti la carte mémoire de son appareil et la donna à Stiles pour qu'il télécharge les photos sur l'ordinateur de Scott.

Stiles pu voir les photos des membres du clan, les photos de Cora, la sœur de Derek, et des photos de brume blanche, et une d'une personne étrangement vêtue, sans doute l'étranger venu les aider.

« _Ça te dit quelque chose ?_ »

« _Non, mais je devrais juste les montrer à mon père pour savoir s'il a déjà vu des photos ainsi. Le dossier devrait arriver demain, en même temps que le FBI, je vais devoir être prudent pour jouer là dessus. Sinon, cette femme-là, à visage découvert, c'est qui ?_ »

« _Celle qui nous a séquestré, et celle qui a sacrifiée Cora._ »

Stiles observa la femme. Il avait une sensation de déjà vu, mais où.

« _Je l'ai déjà vue, mais je ne sais pas où, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir._ »

« _On tout cas elle est redoutable, je ne pense pas que c'est une louve, mais elle est capable de repousser un Alpha._ »

Lydia observa la photo à son tour. Elle regardait attentivement.

« _On l'a déjà vue, dans les affaires de ton père. Elle a été tour à tour suspecte, témoin ou même victime dans des affaires similaires._ »

« _Super, et ton père à ses coordonnées qu'on ait lui rendre une petite visite._ » Aiden faisait déjà craquer ses doigts. Scott lui fit un signe de la main comme un hola stop et il se calma assez rapidement.

« _Non il ne les a pas, et quand même il les aurait, je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera fouillé ainsi dedans n'importe comment._ »

Scot raccompagna tout le monde sur le pas de la porte avec sa mère. Stiles reprit la carte mémoire d'Allison pour mettre les photos sur son ordinateur, et sans doute regarder un peu avec celle de son père, ça pourrait toujours être utile. Allison reparti avec Isaac, Lydia avec Aiden en moto et Stiles avec son père.

« _Alors Stiles ça a été la discussion, vous avez trouvé des choses._ »

« _Non pas grand-chose, juste des photos que je dois encore analyser. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'en montre une en particulier._ »

« _Au fait, vous en avez parlé avec Derek._ »

« _Il n'était pas là papa._ »

« _Si, je l'ai vu en arrivant, il vous regardait des bois d'en face, mais je pensais qu'il vous aurez rejoint ou quelque chose dans le genre._ »

« _Ahh ben je n'étais pas au courant, et puis même il ne s'est pas manifesté. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il fasse son deuil._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _La fille qui est morte, la sang trouvé sur la scène de crime, c'est celui de sa sœur. Et j'ai besoin que tu nous couvres dessus. Car ce sang, je ne sais pas ce que tes analystes vont trouver, c'est du sang de loup-garou._ »

« _Stiles, je. Je ne pourrais pas, le FBI sera la demain, et il voudra consulter tout ça. Demande au père de Scott, il en fait partie._ »

« _Ca va être trop dur d'étouffer tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Il faut qu'on règle le problème le plus rapidement possible pour ça devienne une affaire classée sans suite._ »

« _Tu as pensé à mes statistique ?_ »

« _Demain ce sera celle du FBI._ »

La voiture du Sheriff venait d'arriver devant chez eux. Le père de Stiles n'avait pas l'air de bonne composition pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues du FBI pour permettre à son fils et aux loups de régler le problème avant que ça ne dégénère. Il lui fit quand même remarquer qu'ils agissent depuis assez longtemps dans s'autre état, et qu'il suppose que Scott et Derek n'étaient pas les premiers loups-garous. Stiles haussa les épaules ouvrant la porte, de toute façon c'est seulement le deuxième crime dans cet état, et donc ils n'auraient pas pu faire autrement, il lui rappelât aussi qu'il y a quelque mois, ils avaient une darach folle de vengeance en liberté. Stiles ne se lança pas plus dans les discussions avec son père, il savait bien que malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il lui mettrait devant, il le couvrirait quand même, lui, Scott et les autres.

Stiles monta se coucher et regarda par la fenêtre, il ne vit pas de Derek, mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il était présent et qu'il veillait un peu. Derek n'avait plus réellement de meute. On ne savait pas ce que Peter était devenu. Cora était sans doute morte. Stiles savait très bien que Derek ne se laisserai jamais aider, même s'il en avait besoin, sans doute son ex fierté d'Alpha.

Stiles aurait bien voulu passer une bonne nuit de sommeil s'il n'avait pas été réveillé à huit heures par son père. C'était le weekend, il pouvait quand même lui autorisé la grâce matinée. Oui il devait faire des recherches pour Scott, son père et son avenir, mais il n'était pas à une heure ou deux.

Son père finit par débarquer dans sa chambre.

« _C'est bon papa, il n'est que huit heure laisse-moi encore dormir un peu en bas._ »

« _Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai un sac à puce et une hurleuse dans le salon, alors tu peux s'il te plait venir t'occuper d'eux._ »

« _Un loup garou et une banshee._ » rectifia Stiles qui bondit de son lit sous la douche.

Moins de quinze minutes après, il était habillé et réveillé dans le salon ou Lydia et Aiden l'attendait.

« _Sac à puce, salut._ »

« _Je pourrais t'appeler p'tit dej'._ »

« _Tu n'oserais pas, je suis indigeste._ » Aiden fit une drôle de tête à la remarque de Stiles, son frère avait raison, il avait vraiment réponse à tout. On pouvait le trouver encombrant, chiant, mais on pouvait s'y fier. Il ne se trompait que très rarement.

« _En fait Stiles, on passait dans le coin et on venait voir si tu allais bien._ »

« _Ben oui tout vas bien._ »

« _Pourquoi tu mens._ »

« _Parce que j'ai envie de pioncé, je suis fatigué et j'ai du boulot, ça te va comme réponse, alors si on retire tout ça je vais bien._ »

« _C'est bon pas besoin de crier._ »

« _Il ne faut jamais contredire Stiles._ » Lydia sourit à sa propre remarque en regardant Aiden. « _On fait on est venu t'apporter un truc qu'Aiden a trouvé la bas. Je pense que ça pourrait être utile, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention quand il l'a ramassé et puis dans la cohue de la fuite pour ne pas se faire prendre par ton père, il a oublié._ »

Aiden tendit à Stiles un pendentif. Il était ovale et portait une drôle d'inscription dedans. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était. C'était surtout très étrange.

« _Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, mais ça peut toujours être utile. Je pense, mon frère pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrais arriver à trouver la signification._ »

« _C'est le symbole des Francs-Maçons, l'œil qui voit tout. Surmonter de sa pyramide._ »

« _Oui Stiles ça je le savais, mais pourquoi ça se trouvait là, pourquoi ça se trouvait sur ces personnes. C'est ça qu'on doit essayer de comprendre._ »

« _D'accord, je vais regarder avec les fichiers de mon père s'il peut y avoir un lien, j'espère que ce n'est pas une personne qui l'a perdu alors qu'elle se promenait dans les bois. Car au niveau de l'enquête, mon père marche sur des œufs et il ne pourra plus facilement nous couvrir avec le FBI dans ses pieds. Je pense qu'il va faire le maximum, mais faut faire attention de votre côté aussi. Et surtout comprendre que je n'ai plus la même liberté, le FBI garde tout jalousement._ »

« _Si tu as besoin d'entrer dans un bureau, tu me le demandes._ » Aiden banda un peu ses muscles.

« _Non, c'est de ton frère que j'aurais besoin, et surtout de ton beau-frère._ »

« _Danny ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est un très bon pirate informatique._ »

« _Je pense que mon frère a demandé à ce qu'il reste en dehors de ça._ »

« _Bah, il ne devait pas coucher avec un loup pour ça._ »

Aiden haussa les épaules et quitta Stiles en suivant Lydia qui lui indiquait qu'il était temps de partir et de le laisser chercher et se reposer. Il se jeta dans le canapé et fut rejoint par son père qui s'assis dans le fauteuil en fasse.

« _Tout va bien ?_ »

« _Non pas du tout._ »

« _Je le vois bien, si tu veux en parler je suis là, tu le sais bien._ »

« _Tu as une idée de si la franc-maçonnerie est lié à cet affaire ?_ »

« _Si elle ne l'était pas, le FBI ne débarquerai pas sur les lieux._ » Son père ne dit plus rien, mais se leva et laissa Stiles à ses propres réflexions. C'est vrai que c'était logique, pourquoi le FBI viendrait enquêter sur des faits étranges, mais à chaque fois sans victime. C'est la première fois que la police a trouvé du sang, sans doute l'intervention de Scott et de sa meute a dû précipiter leur retrait et donc pas ils n'ont pu effacer toutes leurs traces. Sacrifier des loups-garous qui pour la plus part n'ont pas forcément d'existence sur un plan légale, et effacer toutes les traces, ne laisse rien à la police pour faire croire qu'il y a eu meurtre. Stiles finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Scott aussi eu énormément de mal à se lever quand sa mère l'appela pour qu'il se rende à son travail à la clinique vétérinaire. Il se dépêcha de s'apprêter pour s'y rendre. Il arriva un peu en retard et s'excusa à près du docteur par une très mauvaise nuit.

« _Une mauvaise nuit ou un nuit particulièrement mouvementé ?_ »

« _Les deux._ »

« _J'ai le temps de t'écouter._ » Il fit la dernière piqure de vitamine au chaton qu'il avait avec lui avant de le donner à Scott pour qu'il le remette dans sa cage en attendant son propriétaire. Il avait l'air en plein forme et essayait de mordiller les doigts de Scott.

Scott s'assis et explique ce qu'il s'était passé au Docteur Deaton. Les sacrifices, les personnes habillées bizarrement, les jumeaux, puis la sœur de Derek, le retour de Derek et qui les espionne, Scott pouvait sentir son odeur. Il lui parla aussi de l'étranger et de ce qu'il faisait.

« _Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Oui, une petite, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il faut que je fasse quelque recherche dans mes archives, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose._ »

Le vétérinaire resta fort vague à ce sujet, il était inutile pour Scott d'essayer d'obtenir plus d'information. Il lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il devait vérifier il ne se rappellait plus réellement de ce que c'était. A force d'insister, il finit par lui dire ce qu'il savait.

« _D'accord, mais je t'assure que ce que j'ai à te dire c'est ce que je me rappelle, il n'y a rien de vraiment fiable. Il paraît que certain druide, aurait dépassé le stade d'émissaire d'une meute. Ils ont dès lors décidé d'utiliser le don pour se battre._ »

« _Comme les Darach ?_ »

« _Oui et non. Le Darach a décidé à suivre une voie plus sombre._ »

« _Votre Sœur, le professeur Morell a choisi un voie plus sombre ?_ »

« _Non, elle essaye de guider la meute de Deucalion, mais Deucalion a son propre libre arbitre, rien ne l'empêche de ne pas l'écouter. Il suit sa propre voie, elle reste son émissaire qui le guide. Un Darach suit la voie de la vengeance. Un Darach peut être un émissaire, mais c'est assez rare. Le druide guerrier n'est plus un émissaire, c'est un combattant. Ce sont des adjectifs. Druide et Darach sont opposés, et Emissaire et Guerrier sont opposés. Tu peux avoir un druide guerrier ou émissaire, ou un Darach guerrier ou émissaire._ »

« _C'est clair._ »

« _Ce ne sont que des mots, car on peut passer de l'un à l'autre. Un guerrier peut devenir un émissaire et inversement, pareil pour le druide et le Darach, même si là il faut beaucoup de remord._ »

« _Donc la personne que j'ai vu pourrait très bien être Jennifer Blake ?_ »

« _Oui, car tu ne sais pas réellement ce qui motive cette personne, mais tu m'as dit que c'était un homme._ »

« _Oui, ils peuvent faire quoi ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, je dois me renseigner. Tout comme comment on devient un guerrier, ce n'est pas une transition aussi simple que ce que tu ne le penses._ »

Les informations n'aident pas réellement Scott, juste à savoir ce que cette personne pourrait être. C'est une guerrier, ça il le sait, mais peut-il ou non lui faire confiance, il ne le sait pas encore. Il doit apprendre à mieux le connaître. Ça ne va pas être facile surtout que son champ d'action comment ce de plus en plus à se resserrer.

Stiles ne lui donna pas réellement signe de vie du weekend, il avait prévu de réviser et Scott avait décidé de lui laisser ça. Il n'était pas un loup comme lui, et voulait avoir un avenir possible aussi hors de la lycanthropie de ses amis. Allison avait choisi de suivre son chemin de Chasseur, même si elle et son père avaient bien changé. Lydia, ben restait Lydia, et donc assez secrète sur ses capacités intellectuelles et ses choix scolaires.

Lundi matin, Stiles arriva en retard au cours, ce qui était assez inhabituelle pour lui. Rien ne s'était passé le weekend, rien qui aurait pu perturber Stiles à ce point. Sans doute qu'il a fouillé un peu dans les papiers de son père. Il avait une tête de déterré. Il rigola à la remarque de Scott et s'empressa de suivre le cours.

Il passa toute la pause de midi au téléphone avec son père. Il essayait d'en savoir plus sur l'enquête, mais son père ne disait rien. Sans doute le FBI dans le coin. Scott admirait l'énergie que son meilleur ami dépensait pour l'aider, alors qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou comme les autres. Scott se trouva même à imaginer lui proposer la morsure, il était un Alpha maintenant et donc pouvait lui donner ça. Il faudra après essayer de gérer un nouveau loup assez fou et difficilement gérable. Il ne l'était déjà pas en temps normal alors en loup. Il s'attendait au pire. Il fallait que Derek lui explique comment faire lors de la pleine lune avec des nouveaux loups. Il pourrait aussi demander à Isaac des conseils, il arrive à se maîtriser parfaitement bien. Stiles était tellement occupé qu'il fut le dernier à arriver dans les vestiaires pour l'entrainement, et le dernier à se changer, et à arriver sur le terrain. Le coach le mit sur le banc un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait respecter les horaires.

Scott trouva même Stiles absent pendant le match, mais ce qui l'attirait plus c'était une odeur, son odeur, Derek. Derek était la quelque part, mais où, sans doute caché. De toute façon Scott le trouvera bien après le match.

Après le Match, le coach prit Stiles dans son bureau et lui passa un savon, c'était la premier fois que Stiles paraissait aussi absent à un entrainement et avait aussi mal joué. Scott était déjà prêt quand son meilleure ami sorti du bureau.

« _Je t'attend à la sortie ok ?_ »

« _Ok._ »

Après avoir pris sa douche, Stiles rejoins Scott devant l'école, quasi déserte à ce moment de la journée. Il fut assez surpris de voir Derek arriver.

« _Tiens Derek que me vaut cette venue ?_ »

« _Toi._ » Derek n'en dit pas plus et s'approcha de Stiles. Il prit les bas de son T-Shirt pour le soulever, mais Stiles mit ses mains sur celle de Derek pour l'en empêcher.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ »

« _Montre !_ »

« _Derek, si tu veux voir des mecs à poils va sur le net._ »

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi Stiles._ » Danny venait d'arriver suivi d'Ethaan. Etant co-capitaine avec Scott il restait souvent plus tard aussi. Ethaan riait légèrement dans sa barbe de la remarque de Danny.

« _On s'en fou_ » Derek répondit ça à Danny avec un certain dédain qui attira sa curiosité comme celle d'Ethaan.

« _Bon Derek quand tu auras finit de tripoter Stiles, tu me diras ce pourquoi tu es réellement là._ »

Derek qui n'avait toujours pas ôter ses mains du T-Shirt de Stiles ne répondit pas, mais continua à s'adresser à Stiles. « _Montre, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis un loup, et si tu y arrives j'aurais aussi la réponse à ma question._ »

Stiles baisa les yeux et lâcha les mains de Derek. Qui ôta le T-Shirt de l'adolescent. Son ventre était entièrement violacé, le sang était même venu à fleur de peau sur son torse.

« _Tu craches du sang quand tu tousses ?_ »

« _Stiles, comment tu t'es fait, ça, qui t'a fait ça ?_ »

« _C'est pas la question Scott. Stiles réponds moi, tu craches du sang quand tu tousses, c'est important, tu as peut-être un début d'hémorragie internet._ »

Stiles arracha son T-Shirt des mains de Derek « _Si c'était le cas je serai déjà mort._ »

« _Je me rappelle t'avoir vu au toilette tousser et cracher un peu de sang, je t'avais même demandé si tout allais bien, tu avais répondu que tu t'étais mordu la langue._ » Danny essaya de s'approcher.

« _DEGAGEZ_ » Stiles frappa le sol de rage et une certaine puissance. Son poing s'enfonça un peu et une onde de choc se fit, d'une puissance suffisante pour repousser tout le monde présent sur plusieurs mètres. Il remit son T-Shirt et parti en courant vers les bois. SA vitesse était nettement supérieure à celle d'un humain. Derek parti sur ses talons pour essayer de le rattraper.

Scott ne bougea pas, il resta là, planté à regarder son meilleure ami s'enfuir, avec Derek sur ses talons.

« _Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé._ »

Scott regarda Danny puis Ethaan. « _Plus tard, ou demande à ton copain._ » Scott se changea à loup et parti en direction de l'endroit ou Stiles et Derek avait disparu précédemment.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour vos revieuws


	4. Chapter 4

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Chapitre 4 : Le protecteur

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Derek courrait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver Stiles. Il avait reconnu sa démarche, sa façon de bouger quand il est venu défendre Scott, lui, pour aider sa sœur. Scott n'était pas assez expérimenté pour reconnaître ça, ou alors, il ne faisait plus assez attention à Stiles pour le savoir. Derek a, de plus en plus, fait attention à cet exubérant humain, toujours à être là ou ne s'y attendait pas, toujours à conseiller, toujours à mettre sa vie en péril. Derek sentait bien qu'en lui il devait y avoir un part de surnaturelle, c'était impossible autrement. Il pensait que Stiles cachait bien son jeu, mais au fil du temps il a surtout remarqué qu'il ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais, depuis quelques temps, il a compris ce qu'il était vraiment et ça lui fait peur, c'est impossible autrement. Il devait le retrouver, et avant Scott, car lui il mettrait sans doute plus d'un siècle. S'il était vraiment un chef de meute, il aurait dû voir le changement en Stiles, il aurait dû reconnaître sa façon d'être, de se déplacer lors des combats, lui qui n'en était plus un avait réussi alors pourquoi pas Scott. En plus c'était son meilleur ami.

Derek s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de pister l'odeur de Stiles, mais elle allait dans tous les sens. Il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'un loup ne pouvait le faire. Qu'était-il donc devenu. Il laissa ses sens de loup le guider. Comment faire pour trouver une personne à l'intelligence supérieure à la moyenne disposant de don supérieur à ceux des loups quand on est soi-même un loup-garou, un oméga, et pas doué d'une intelligence hors norme. Derek s'asseyais sur un rocher et commença à réfléchir. Où pouvait-il bien aller comme ça ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Derek devait essayer de se mettre dans la tête de Stiles, mais comment ? Scott son meilleur ami, qui le connait mieux que lui n'y arriverai sans doute jamais.

Stiles découvre de nouveau pouvoir, il se découvre une puissance plus élevé que celle de ses amis. Amis qui n'y comprennent rien. Derek était sûr d'avoir vu une larme couler quand il a frappé su poing sur le sol. Stiles a peur, peur de ses pouvoirs, peur de ce qu'il peut faire, peur de ce qu'il devient, ou de ce qu'il a toujours été. Il sentait son loup le guider intérieurement, il le suivit et se dirigeât calmement vers l'endroit qui lui semblait propice. Après quelque temps, il trouva Stiles devant la falaise.

Derek s'en approcha doucement, à pas feutré. Stiles se retourna et mit la paume de sa main en direction de Derek qui se redressa directement. Stiles allait sans doute l'éjecter contre un arbre, où le repousser pour être tranquille. Il s'immobilisa donc et attendit de voir ce que l'humain allait faire. Il semblait en proie à un sentiment partagé. Derek décida donc de continuer sa route, mais ne regarda plus Stiles, comme s'il avait décidé d'observé le couché de soleil du haut de la falaise, et que Stiles était juste un élément du décor. Stiles ferma sa main et la ramena vers lui. Derek se mit à côté de lui.

« _Comment as-tu su ?_ »

« _Que c'était toi ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Tu as beau te dissimuler sous un déguisement, tu es quand même Stiles. Ta façon de bouger, de te déplacer, c'est toujours toi._ »

« _Pourquoi toi tu l'as vu et pas les autres._ »

« _Je suis plus expérimenté._ »

« _Scott me connait depuis plus longtemps_ »

Derek aurait voulu répondre que Scott le considérait que comme un humain, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi Stiles était toujours là et avait toujours les bonnes réponses, enfin souvent. Lui s'était posé les questions à plusieurs reprises et donc il avait commencé à chercher des réponses.

« _Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça, je ne suis pas Scott._ »

Stiles fit un pas vers le vide, et vit Derek lui tendre la main. Il la regarda puis le fixa avec un regard perplexe.

Derek lui sourit, ce qui était assez rare venant de l'ex-alpha, était-il devenu plus humain depuis qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir d'alpha, sans doute.

« _Ensemble ?_ »

Stiles fut surpris de la proposition, mais prit la main de Derek, advienne que pourra. Stiles fit un second pas vers le vide, et sentit Derek l'accompagné, il continua jusqu'au précipice.

Il faisait nuit, et Scott n'avais toujours pas trouvé de trace ni de Derek, ni de Stiles, leur odeur était partout dans les bois ce qui voulait dire que son meilleur ami avait essayé de brouiller les traces et que Derek, tournait autant en rond que lui. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais pas d'une aide surnaturelle. Il était un loup et n'y arrivait pas, il devait plus la jouer en finesse. D'habitude, il demandait à Stiles, mais depuis un certain temps il allait trouver plus souvent le Dr Deaton, son émissaire. Il se rendit donc à clinique vétérinaire. Il était entrain de fermé, en voyant Scott arrivé, il rouvrit la clinique l'invita à entrer et mit le panneau fermé.

« _A voir ta tête, il y a un gros problème._ »

« _Le terme est faible._ »

« _Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Stiles a de super pouvoir._ »

« _Je suppose que c'est une métaphore ?_ »

« _Non, il a frappé du sol et nous repoussé sur deux ou trois mètres. Il est parti dans la forêt en courant, mais plus vite qu'un humain. Son ventre était entièrement violacé, et Derek se doutait de quelque chose sur Stiles._ » Scott finit de tout expliquer à son émissaire sur un ton aussi rapide et un peu décousu.

« _Stiles est la personne que tu as vu dans les bois à plusieurs reprises._ »

« _Comment ?_ »

« _Stiles est un druide !_ »

Scott s'assis sous le poids de la nouvelle. « _Pourquoi ne m'a-t'il rien dit ?_ »

« _Parce qu'il n'était pas au courant, normalement les dons druidiques ne se réveillent qu'à la majorité._ »

« _Il est majeure ?_ »

« _Non, c'est là le problème. Ses dons se sont réveillés bien plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû le faire._ »

« _Vous avez une réponse à ça ?_ »

« _Je pense que c'est parce que tu étais un loup et qu'il a dû relever plus rapidement de ses fonctions d'émissaire. C'était ton émissaire._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Oui, Stiles était ton émissaire, et le sacrifice qu'il a fait par rapport au nementon avec Allison et toi l'y a lié. Il est lié au nementon. Je pense que quand le Darach a été vaincu, le nememton a cherché un autre druide pour se lié, et Stiles était la seule possibilité._ »

« _Derek le savait_ » Scott réfléchissait à voix haute. « _Il nous observait depuis un certain temps, mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il observait s'était Stiles, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?_ »

« _Stiles a besoin d'un protecteur avec lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est Derek qui va devoir jouer ce rôle._ »

« _Je suis un Alpha et son meilleur ami._ »

« _Oui mais tu as choisi un autre émissaire_ »

« _J'ignorais que Stiles l'était._ »

« _Oui, mais tu avais besoin d'un émissaire. Quand tu es devenu un Alpha, j'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas, et maintenant je comprends. On ne peut pas savoir si un oméga ou un beta à un émissaire, on peut le voir que dans les yeux d'un Alpha, c'est typique à nous les druides. Tu es devenu un Alpha au même moment ou le Darach a été vaincu. Le nementon a donc choisi une nouvelle personne pour se lié, et se fut Stiles, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour le renforcer. Stiles est ainsi devenu un guerrier et ne pouvait plus assumer la fonction d'émissaire._ »

« _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ou Allison ?_ »

« _Lui est un druide._ »

« _Pourquoi Derek comme protecteur ?_ »

« _Derek a accepté d'assumer ce rôle pour le Darach pour éviter d'autre sacrifice. Le nememton a transféré la puissance de l'ex Darach à son nouveau possesseur, c'est-à-dire Stiles. Stiles à la puissance de Jennifer, et aussi, son protecteur, et donc Derek._ »

« _Et on ne sait toujours pas où ils sont._ »

« _Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble, Derek a dû le retrouver, c'est le protecteur de Stiles._ »

« _Le Darach pouvait se soigner, Stiles n'y arrive pas. Le ventre violacé qu'il avait, c'était dû à un truc que la femme a fait, elle lui a envoyé comme une sorte de pierre invisible._ »

« _Un choc télékinétique. Les druides puissants peuvent le faire. Il faut que tu saches aussi une chose sur Stiles._ »

Scott le regarda assez perplexe.

« _Stiles est un druide car il est le fils d'un druide, où plutôt d'une druide. La mère de Stiles était une druide. D'une puissance considérable. Elle pouvait entrer en communion avec les éléments et les déchainer si elle le voulait, mais elle refusa toujours d'utiliser ses dons. Elle était émissaire, et émissaire de l'ancienne meute d'Aiden et Ethan._ »

« _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ »

« _Derek est un loup bleu, c'est-à-dire un loup qui a déjà tué, Stiles a en lui la vengeance de Jennifer qu'il doit contrôler, il a aussi la même ombre que toi qui plane dans son cœur. Stiles peut très bien mal tourner._ »

« _Et donc attaqué Aiden et Ethan._ »

« _Oui et non, il va y avoir deux meutes rivales. La tienne et celle de Derek. Le seul moyen que tu as pour réussir est de maintenir un lien est Danny._ »

« _Danny n'est même pas au courant, je fais comment ?_ »

« _Lydia est lié à Stiles, et donc elle va suivre Stiles et Derek, et je pense qu'elle a déjà utilisé ses dons avec Stiles, la brume qui apparaît, les druides ne peuvent pas fait ça, mais les Banshees le peuvent. Si Lydia suit Stiles, Aiden fera pareil. Aiden est le frère jumeaux d'Ethan, qui lui est amoureux de Danny, fait en sorte que Danny reste avec toi, dans ta meute, et Ethan le suivra, le lien des jumeaux fera sans doute de vous des meutes rivales mais pas ennemies. Si tu ne retiens pas Danny, Ethan va suivre son frère et Danny avec. Vos meutes seront ennemies._ »

« _Et si j'arrive à les garder avec moi ?_ »

« _Vos meutes seront ennemies. Soit Stiles a les jumeaux avec lui, soit il voudra les tuer pour venger sa mère._ »

« _Ca me paraît trop compliquer, vous penser que je dois mordre Danny ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu dois faire ce que tu penses être bon._ »

Scott sorti avec beaucoup plus d'interrogation que de réponse. Stiles st un druide, un druide lié au nementon, il est puissant, et lié avec Derek. Au moins, il ne devait plus trop s'inquiéter de la santé de son meilleur ami. Le Dr Deaton avait été formelle, il serait en sécurité avec Derek. Derek était son gardien et donc il avait un lien avec lui. Une question trônait dans la tête de Scott. Le Darach avait sacrifié des vierges pour son pouvoir, des combattants pour sa force et son combat, des médecins pour se soigner, des professeurs pour la stratégie. Alors pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait se soigner comme Jennifer Blake l'avait fait avant ? Sans doute que ce n'est pas aussi automatique que les loups.

Scott venait de rentrer chez lui, il se coucha sur son lit pour réfléchir. Son meilleur ami, était maintenant lié à Derek et serait probablement bientôt son émissaire alors qu'il l'a été pour lui. Scott se sentait un peu bizarre après ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose. Isaac rentra pour savoir comment il allait. C'est vrai que depuis qu'Isaac avait rejoint la meute de Scott, il était devenu plus proche de lui que de Stiles, il a sans doute dû se sentir un peu mis à l'écart, mais pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Il se confia à Isaac comme il faisait depuis un certain temps, il explique ce qu'était réellement Stiles, il passa sous silence le fait qu'il était avant son propre émissaire.

« _Il fallait se douter que Stiles allait être un druide._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Tu te rappelles la fameuse nuit ou la mère d'Allison a essayé de te tuer ?_ »

« _Oui, enfin j'espère ne pas trop m'en rappeler._ »

« _Derek ne t'a pas expliqué ce que Stiles avait fait avec le sorbier ?_ »

« _Non, j'étais pas trop en état, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_. »

« _Derek se posait pas mal de question sur Stiles, donc il a un peu essayé de comprendre. Stiles devait entourer le club de sorbier._ »

« _Oui, je m'en rappelle, il n'en avait pas eu assez, mais finalement si._ »

« _Il lui restait une poignée de sorbier, et il a pu faire plusieurs mètres avec, ce qui est quasi impossible. Enfin si tu réfléchis de façon scientifique. Pourtant il a réussi, donc il a contourné les lois de la physique._ »

« _Je n'ai jamais réellement cherché jusque-là._ »

« _Et quand tu as eu un problème, Derek lui a demandé de rompre le cercle pour entrer, il a pu le faire sans le toucher, juste en passant ses mains au-dessus._ »

« _Ca je ne savais pas, et Allison avait dû frotter avec ses mains pour rompre le cercle._ »

« _Stiles avait donc un lien avec le Sorbier, mais à l'époque, tout le monde ignorait ce qu'était un druide ou même un émissaire._ »

« _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ?_ »

« _Pour les mêmes raisons que Derek, il y avait un Darach qui tuait des gens, donc_ »

« _Et maintenant on a une personne qui n'est pas un Darach, mais avec les mêmes compétences qui sacrifie des loups, et mon meilleur ami risque de finir Darach, ou pire, une engeance de vengeance et essayer de nous éliminer._ »

« _Scott, c'est Stiles, il ne fera pas une chose pareil._ »

« _Je l'espère Isaac, mais Deaton n'avait pas l'air aussi formelle que toi._ »

Stiles sentait une douleur assez forte en lui, il ouvrit les yeux, il dû cligner les paupières plusieurs fois pour voir. Il était où. Il était dans un lit, une pièce assez grande, un peu pièce d'entrepôt légèrement aménagée. Il regardait par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit et un orage grondait. La pluie coulait lentement sur les fenêtres. Il referma ses yeux pour se remémorer les dernières heures. Derek avait tout compris, ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait découvert car il était blessé, il souleva les couvertures, il était en boxer dans le lit, ses blessures avaient entièrement cicatrisée. Pourtant il avait sauté d'une falaise… Il avait sauté avec

« _Derek !_ »

« _Oui_ » Stiles sursauta, la voie de Derek lui avait répondu, mais comment est-ce possible. Il se redressa, Derek était là assis dans un fauteuil, il avait une tête de déterré.

« _Tu fais quoi là ?_ »

« _Je t'ai veillé, tu as dormi pendant quatre jours._ »

Stiles se senti un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup. Derek l'avait vu nu. Derek vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Stiles. Il souleva les couvertures pour regarder son torse.

« _J'ai fait en sorte que ça disparaisse._ »

« _Comment ?_ »

« _Je peux prendre de te douleur et de ton mal._ »

Il prit le bras de Stiles et il vit également les veines de Derek devenir noir, il prenait de sa faiblesse, Stiles n'avait, pendant quatre jours, ni bu, ni mangé pour ainsi dire. Il devait être faible, mais il ne se sentait pas aussi mal que ça. Par contre ce n'était pas le cas de Derek.

« _Derek ça va ?_ »

« _Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._ »

Stiles retira son bras vigoureusement.

« _J'essaye de t'aider._ »

« _Je suis faible, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois t'affaiblir. Puis, comment, j'avais sauté de la falaise._ »

« _Je t'ai servir de bouclier, j'ai amorti ta chute._ »

« _Et tu n'es pas blessé ?_ »

« _Non j'ai cicatrisé depuis._ »

Stiles essaya de se lever, mais Derek l'en empêcha. « _Reste encore couché, tu n'es pas totalement rétablis._ »

Stiles sourit à Derek, il s'était redressé et faisait face au loup. « _Merci._ »

Derek lui sourit à son tour. Il s'approcha de plus en plus du visage de Stiles, doucement, et observa la réaction de l'humain, regarda s'il allait faire un mouvement de recul ou autre. Il ne bougeât pas, il s'approcha, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Derek ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui a pris de rompre la distance séparant leurs lèvres. Il sentait les lèvres de l'humain contre les siennes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi était-il tout à coup attiré par lui. Il rompit le baisé et se recula. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Stiles avait la puissance de repousser Derek, mais il ne fit rien, juste le regarder dans les yeux avec un regard insondable.

« _Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça._ »

Stiles s'appuya contre la tête de lit et regard par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air d'être un peu distant. Derek se rapprocha de lui, il le voyait triste, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il tenta une autre approche. Il se mit juste à côté de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. Stiles ne réagissait toujours pas. Il l'attira peu à peu vers lui. Stiles se laissa faire et finit par appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek.

« _Je suis devenu un monstre._ »

« _Non, tu es un druide, comme les autres, tu es juste plus puissant. Tu n'es pas comme Blake._ »

Il frotta doucement le bras de Stiles comme pour les réconforter, peu après il s'endormi de nouveau bercer par Derek.

Derek l'installa mieux dans le lit puis allât se remettre sur la chaise pour veiller sur l'humain. Il était arrivé à mit distance, il regarda la chaise, puis le lit. Il était assez grand pour leur deux. Il haussa les épaules et se coucha à côté de Stiles.

Un rayon de soleil vit chauffer la joue du loup. C'était le matin. Il s'étira et bailla fortement en dévoilant une rangée de crocs impressionnant. Il avait bien dormis et se sentait requinquer. Il se redressa, mais ne vit pas Stiles à côté de lui. Il écouta et entendait les battements de son cœur, assez rapide même, il était dans le séjour. Il se leva et allât le rejoindre. Il était entrain de faire des tractions sur la barre que Derek avait installé chez lui à cet effet. Stiles était torse nu, il n'avait pas l'air fort musclé, pourtant il arrivait à faire des tractions à une vitesse impressionnantes.

En voyant Derek, Stiles l'achat la barre.

« _Bonjour grand méchant loup._ » Il le regardait avec son air taquin de génie qui sait toujours tout. L'air qui avait toujours eu le don d'agacer Derek.

« _Ce n'est tout pas de bonjour, hier, tu étais prêt à me rouler une pelle, et maintenant, rien, même pas un simple bonjour._ » Il avait un air rieur, et taquin, Derek avait envie de l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort. Malgré toutes ses envies, il ne savait rien faire d'autre que de regarder Stiles en chien de Fayence.

« _Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix._ »

Stiles mit sa paume face à Derek qui comprit directement qu'il avait bien repris du poil de la bête et qu'il allait essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui. D'un coup il fit pivoter sa main comme s'il voulait se révéler quelque chose. Derek senti une légère pression derrière lui. Il regarda Stiles qui avait tout de suite l'air déçu.

« _Un loup comme moi ça se mérite._ » Derek prit un air un peu hautain et dédaigneux pour voir comme Stiles allait réagir. Il avait aussi un petit sourire ironique sur le visage.

Stiles sauta en l'air pour attraper la barre de traction d'une main. Il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, et tira sur sa main pour se projeter en l'air et arriver sur la barre en équilibre.

« _Comme ça ?_ »

Derek s'approcha de lui, il tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre. Stiles se retourne, se laissa tombé de la barre, mais l'accrocha dans le pliant des genoux. Il avait sa tête face à celle de Derek. Il avait les yeux brillants, Stiles semblait heureux.

« _Alors, tu fais la chauve-souris, je suis un loup moi._ » Derek prit le visage de Stiles dans les bras et s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles passa ses mains autour de la tête de Derek pour le maintenir contre la sienne puis rompit le baiser.

« _On déjeune ?_ »

« _Tu ne penses qu'à manger._ »

« _Non, j'ai cuisiné un peu pendant que tu dormais et je faisais des tractions en t'attendant._ »

Derek s'installa à table « _Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, tu fais plus travailler tes pouvoir que ta force._ »

« _Hein ?_ »

« _Oui, sauf si tu veux les renforcer. En fait, il faut que tu essayes d'occulter le côté surnaturelle, et alors tu vas faire travailler et muscler ton côté humain._ »

« _Ça te plairait ?_ » Stiles lui avait lancé ça sur un ton de défis. Dans quoi voulait-il défier Derek. La force, la séduction, le pouvoir, la puissance.

« _T'es très bien comme tu es._ »

Stiles le regarda en souriant, puis servit Derek.

« _Comme tu veux._ »

Derek mangea ce que Stiles avait préparé, ça faisait du bien de manger autre chose qu'un plat préparé en regardant Stiles faire des cauchemars.

« _Au fait, Scott a essayé de te sonner plusieurs fois._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _Faudrait que tu le rappelles._ »

« _J'en ai pas envie. Je… Derek, j'ai envie de partir, partir loin de ça, de mes responsabilités dans la ville avec le nementon, j'ai l'impression que c'est dû à lui tout ce qui se passe. C'est trop lourd pour moi._ »

« _D'accord._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Oui, on va où tu veux._ »

« _Tu es d'accord de recommencer une nouvelle vie comme ça, ailleurs ?_ »

« _Oui, ça t'étonne ?_ »

Stiles lui sourit.

Derek finit de manger et proposa à Stiles de partir maintenant. Ce qu'il accepta avec une certaine joie et, comme à son habitude, une certaine précipitation.

Derek venait de boucler les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture. Stiles arriva, il avait dû prendre des vêtements de Derek, il ne voulait pas passer par chez lui, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec cette ville qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews

Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire un tout petit peu de Sterek


End file.
